With increasing development of the wireless apparatuses such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), many peripheral devices are widely employed in order to enhance convenience and utility of the wireless apparatuses.
For example, a wireless earphone device is a common peripheral device of a mobile phone. By using this wireless earphone device, the user is able to answer a call without holding the mobile phone. In addition, for some wireless earphone devices, a screen is arranged on the main body of the wireless earphone device to display the information associated with the mobile phone, for example the phone number of a caller. In response to an incoming call, the wireless earphone device should be taken out from the user's ears, and then the user may determine whether to answer this call according to the information displayed on the screen. Once the user is intended to answer this call, the wireless earphone device should be worn on the user's ears again and the answer the call via the wireless earphone device.
As known, the volumes of the mobile phones or PDAs are not very large due to their portable features. In this circumstance, the operating interface for inputting data becomes hindrance from using the wireless apparatus because it is relatively small and is not user-friendly enough. For a purpose of increasing convenience of inputting data, a large-sized exclusive keyboard can be utilized for inputting a great amount of data into the wireless apparatus.
Although the above peripheral devices are applicable in some circumstances, they still have many drawbacks to be overcome.
For example, as previously described, the wireless earphone device should be taken out from the user's ears to view the information displayed on the screen and afterwards worn on the user's ears again. The repeated actions of taking out and wearing the wireless earphone device are inconvenient.
In addition, such a wireless earphone device is not satisfactory because the user usually feels uncomfortable when a weighty or bulky wireless earphone is directly worn on the user's ear. In particular, it is inconvenient for the user who wears glasses to wear the wireless earphone because the glasses frame may interfere with the wireless earphone.
Moreover, although the exclusive keyboard of the wireless apparatus facilitates inputting data into the wireless apparatus, it is also inconvenient for the user to carry this exclusive keyboard because the exclusive keyboard occupies much space.